Naruto's Zanpakto
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: Durring the Chunnin Exams, Orochimaru unlocks Naruto's Zanbatou when he seals away the Kyuubi. This is a Naruto x Harem. Smart/ Strong, not invincible Naruto  Lemons Later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I won't be living inside the apartment. Any way this is a Naruto x Harem, The pairings are: Sui-Feng, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari. Anyway without further ado the summary, Naruto at the chunnin exams, unlock his long sealed powers. He unlocks his Zanbatou, Hyorinmaru, any way without further ado the story:**

"Regular Speaking**"**

"**Zanbatou or demon Speaking"**

"_Regular thinking"_

"_**Zanbatou, demon or persona thinking"**_

**(1****st**** point of view)**

"FIVE-PRONGED SEAL" Orochimaru yelled as he rammed his hand into my stomach. I coughed up blood as I fell to my knees. Then I felt a power erupted from my body. I then heard a voice in my head

"**Grab the sword, CALL OUT MY NAME-" **I then reached out as a sword materialized in front of me. I grabbed the hilt and roared.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru" Then I sliced my sword, a frozen dragon roared soaring at Orochimaru, he was caught off guard. Then next thing he knew he was frozen solid. I then stood in my new outfit. I wore a 10th shinigami captain Hakama. I sheathed the sword on my back. I shunpo toward my team, I saw my team panting from fighting off a Sannin.

"Are you two alright?" I said to them. They looked up to see me in my new outfit. Sakura blushed a bit seeing me.

"_Is that Naruto?" _she thought. _"Damn he looks sexy, but I like Sasuke-kun…Right?" _Sakura then picked up Sasuke.

"Can you walk?" I asked them. She nodded barely, I sighed. "We'll rest for the night. Let's go find cover." I picked them up and began to walk through the forest until I saw a tree with a trunk large enough for the two to rest for the night. Sasuke was unconscious on my shoulder. Sakura walked limping holding onto my arm for support. I laid Sasuke down within the trunk. He was exhausted, nothing more. I laid Sakura down next to him.

"Thank you Naruto." She said to me, I looked back and smiled.

"Even if I look different I still love you Sakura-chan." I said looking at her. She blushed harder looking away.

"I still like Sasuke-kun." She said. I nodded a little sad.

"I understand." I looked out while the two fell asleep. I began cleaning Hyorinmaru.

"**Why hello Young Hatchling, we have things to discuss Hatchling." **I heard within my head. **"I will begin, you manifested your powers 12 years ago, but because of the Kyuubi I too was sealed, but now that the infernal demon is closed off from you I was released. All the knowledge from my previous owner flooded into you. Now onto your abilities, the Shikai, what you first did when I was unsealed, is a powerful attack, but it takes a heavy toll on your body. Now you're Bankai you unlock when you pass a test, and I won't tell you what this test is but it is the way of the Dragon. "**

"_Thank you…now it seems I have company"_ I stood up to see the sound team.

"You wake up Sasuke so we can kill him" Said Dosu. I stared coldly at them. I pulled my sword up and pointed it at them.

"Die" I said disappearing from view, I shunpo'ed behind the two sound males and made them 8 pounds lighter, by cutting their heads off. I looked at the female member and pointed a sword at her. "Put the scroll on the ground and leave as I don't harm women, but I will if I must." She nodded leaving the scroll and left in fear. I picked up the scroll and placed it within my Hakama for safe keeping along with the heaven scroll. I sighed as i fell asleep. I held my sword while I slept.

(With Sakura)

She slept soundly while lying next to Sasuke.

"_**Bitch**_**" **said Inner Sakura.

"_Why are you calling me a bitch?_" thought Sakura.

"_**Because Naruto treats you perfect and you always treat him like shit"**_

"_No I don't, I just don't like him is all."_

"_**And you like an ice cube of emotion, he tells you he loves you and you once don't acknowledge him. I for one see a boy who will treat us correctly. He loves you because you're intelligent, but I guess not."**_

"_What are you talking about I'm not intelligent? I'm smart."_

"_**Apparently not, because that sweet boy right there sleeping, guarding us so we can rest…do you remember what he said at the Wave mission?"**_

"_Should I have?__**"**_

"_**look, what he basically said that he grew up without parent's now…imagine what it would be like without your parent's around**__"___Sakura did so, she grew pale at the thought of having her mother, her father died during the Kyuubi attack. _**"Not pretty is it? Now Naruto grew up without either parent. He craves love, attention, that's why he did all of those pranks…he strived for attention. Something he begged you for, hell even that Hinata girl give him attention. You don't you go after someone who DOESN'T even want to be around us, let alone be with us. Naruto on the other hand LOVES us and you do a damn thing about it. He craves our attention…think about it" **_and with that they both fell asleep.

Two set of eyes watched the team of three. One seemed to be a dark skinned woman with long purple hair. The other seemed to be lighter skinned with black hair and tow rings attached to the end of two hair tails. "So it seems our husband is alive after all…I'm going to kill Sarutobi."

"Agreed Yoruichi-sama."

"Shall we, my little bee?" she nodded before they both jumped away.

Ok so this is my story, it's going to be a harem as I said. Ok this will mainly be a first person. Before people start bitching that it takes years to master a Shikai, Hyorinmaru saw his memories and deemed him worthy of Shikai. So don't bitch to me about that shit. Ok so this is my story where Naruto is god like. Ok so there is going to be Sasuke, council bashing. There will be a good Akatsuki, Good Danzo. Aizen and Madara will be the main villains in this story. I will explain everything later, and for Sakura-bashers…F*** you! I'm not going to bash on Sakura, Just because "She's a bitch" I for one think that she's a great person, only caught up with the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I won't be living inside the apartment. Any way this is a Naruto x Harem, The pairings are: Sui-Feng, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari. Anyway without further ado the summary, Naruto at the chunnin exams, unlock his long sealed powers. He unlocks his Zanbatou, Hyorinmaru, any way without further ado the story:**

"Regular Speaking**"**

"**Zanpakuto or demon Speaking"**

"_Regular thinking"_

"_**Zanpakuto, demon or persona thinking"**_

**(1****st**** point of view)**

I woke up to see Sakura and Sasuke still sleeping. I stood to see the forest empty. I sighed as I walked to the other two, and then realized that the coloring of the tree was off.

"Fuck Genjutsu, **KAI!**" I yelled dispelling the Genjutsu; I drew Hyorinmaru and looked to see Kabuto and His team about to kill me. I dodged a kunai strike and sliced his arm off. I held my sword to Kabuto's neck. I then heard a scream. I looked to see Sakura was being dragged by her hair out of the tree. I kicked Kabuto in the stomach hard, which made him to fall clutching his stomach. I went over to the other Konoha –Nin and sliced off his arm.

"Sakura go wake Sasuke I'll finish these idiots." She nodded running off to do as we were told. I looked at the Konoha-nin and then uttered "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens-Hyorinmaru" I swung my sword unleashing the dragon, they tried to dodge but it was too late, all three of them were frozen solid. I snorted in disgust and walked to see Sasuke and Sakura awake and ready. I sheathed my sword and said.

"Let's go, I want to get to the third test."

"How did you do that, Give me your sword I deserve it more than you do." I looked at Sasuke and said. Sakura looked at her crush a little disappointed.

"First of all, I don't answer to you, second of all, this sword won't even work if you don't prove you're worthy." I said knowing the last part of the last sentence wasn't true, '_it only works with one person since the Zanpakuto is basically the persons soul manifested. _

"Then give me that sword, I'm an Uchiha, I'm more worthy than you."

"If I hand it to you and it doesn't find you worthy it will harm you." I said to him. He began to reach for the Zanpakuto.

"Sasuke maybe you should-" Sakura began to say then when Sasuke grabbed it a Huge amount of coursed through Sasuke's body, he fell to his knees in pain.

"I warned him." I picked up Sasuke and began walking toward the center of the forest.

"Naruto" Said Sakura.

"Hmm?" I said looking toward her.

"I wanted to apologize on how I acted since the academy, you never deserved it. I was just…I wanted to be like everybody else…and when you saved me from those bullies, I never deserved your love…I just, I broke two friendships for being with Sasuke I'm so Sorry." I smiled. She broke down crying. I knelt beside her and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"You do deserve my love Sakura-Chan. What I see is a beautiful young woman, a strong woman. Now…come on, I don't like to see tears in those beautiful green eyes." I stood up and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it. I pulled her up and picked up Sasuke once again and after an hour walk we arrived at the tower. Sasuke finally came to. He tried to hit me while he was on my shoulder. I simply dropped him roughly and pulled out the two scrolls from my Hakama. I opened them and recognized the seals from the knowledge. I dropped them and Iruka appeared from the scrolls.

"Iruka-nii-san" I yelled hugging him.

"Naruto?" I pulled away and smiled at my brother.

"In the flesh…now can you take me to the old man…I have to talk to him." He nodded, and then looked at the other two.

"Ok you have 2 days to relax…until the preliminaries"

(Hokage's office)

I arrived to see the old man being man-handled by two very sexy women. "Umm…should I come back later?" I said hoping not to get caught in the middle of two women's fury, one women's fury was suicidal but two, _'I'd be better off facing Hanzo the salamander, and the tree Sannin.'_

"You lied to us old bag of bones, you said that our husband was _Dead. _Yet he is standing right here, now why did you lie?" said the black haired one.

"It wasn't me, I swear on Kami herself that I didn't lie to the two of you."

"Old man…what are you talking about?"

"Well these were supposed to be your wives due to an arranged marriage."

"What" Yelled Iruka.

"If you didn't lie to us…Who did?" asked the darker skinned one.

"I could only guess the Civilian Council, Homura, or Koharu… they have been out to get the boy since he was young."

"Well I'm Yoruichi shi…Uzumaki" said the darker skinned one.

"I'm Fon Shaolin…I prefer Sui-Feng…soon to be Uzumaki"

"It's a pleasure to meet and be betrothed two beautiful young ladies,"

"Mmm…a charmer, we'll talk later…I have to go speak with Hats-'n-clogs." I raised an eyebrow. "You'll meet him later." I nodded and then Yoruichi kissed me on the lips. She pulled back and licked her lips. "Mmm…Ramen" I was still dazed then Sui-Feng kissed me on the lips. After 30 seconds she pulled back and she too licked her lips. "You're right…Miso I believe." They then left out the office. I came out of my daze seconds later.

"Old man…we have a bit to talk about…" by this time Iruka had left. After an explanation of what happened in the forest he stood up and walked over to the 4th's picture and opened it up. He pulled out two scrolls. He walked over to me and handed them to me.

"These are from your parents…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but your Father told me not to give them to you until I was sure to you until I was sure you were strong enough to defend yourself and watch over yourself." I nodded and opened my Fathers scroll

_Hey son,_

_I'm sorry I placed this burden upon you; I couldn't ask anybody to give up their child for the sealing. I love you son and no matter what, me and your mother will always be proud of you. At the bottom are two of my most prized techniques, the Rasengan and Hiraishen. Learn them and bring peace to this unforgiving world. I know you could do it, I'll always love you._

_Your father, Minato Namikaze, the 4__th__ Hokage_

I was balling my eyes out as I read my father's scroll. _'He loved me, he really loved me' _I, after years, truly smiled.I opened my mother's scroll.

_Hi Naru-kun_

_I'm truly sorry I had to leave you without a mother's hug, kiss and everything that comes with it. I know that your father's wish won't be granted, not by the Civilians at least. I too was a Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I asked the old man to make a necklace for you and to give it to you when you became strong. I hope you forgive me Sochi. I'll always love you no matter what._

_Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Death_

I cried that both of my parents love me. I truly smiled knowing they didn't abandon me. I rolled up the scrolls and put them inside my Hakama and looked to the old man. He was smiling at me and handed me a necklace. It was a locket; I opened it to see my mother's picture on the left and on the right, my father. I closed it and held it close to my chest, and closed my eyes thinking of the both of them.

**Ok this one was a bit longer than my last chapter. Anyway to answer a few reviews, the reason I'm writing in first person is because I'm more confortable some reason, and yes you can PM more characters for the harem BUT you have to give me a reason why and not just "because she's hot." Anyway this is my second story so cut me some slack, if you don't like the way I'm writing then leave, and don't bother leaving a flame because it will be ignored. I'm not stopping just because you tell me to so FUCK OFF. Gamester1941 signing off…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I won't be living inside the apartment. Any way this is a Naruto x Harem, The pairings are: Sui-Feng, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Nel, Tia Hallibel, Unohana, Orihime, Sakura, Hinata, and Konan. Anyway without further ado the summary, Naruto at the chunnin exams, unlock his long sealed powers. He unlocks his Zanbatou, Hyorinmaru, any way without further ado the story:**

"Regular Speaking**"**

"**Zanpakuto or demon Speaking"**

"_Regular thinking"_

"_**Zanpakuto, demon or persona thinking"**_

**(1****st**** point of view)**

**(Preliminaries)**

After the speech given by the Third Hokage, the match's began. First was

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs.

Naruto Uzumaki.

I smirked, _'now I can take this guy down a few pegs' _I jumped down over the railing. I landed unsheathing my sword. I looked at Sasuke, who was smirking.

**(Stands)**

"Who do you think will win?" said Kurenai.

"Sasuke-kun, no doubt, he's fighting the dead-last" said Ino.

"No…Naruto will win this, I seen what he could do in the forest, he's as good as lost" Said Sakura.

"You're rooting for the dobe, forehead?"

"I'm no longer a fangirl Ino, my moneys on Naruto."

"I'll bet you Sasuke will win."

"Fine 200 Ryo that Naruto will win" Said Sakura looking over the railing toward me.

"I'll get in on that. I'll bet Naruto will win this." Everybody turned to see Yoruichi and Sui-Feng.

"Who're you?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihion, and this is my long-time friend, Sui-Feng."

"Well how about we go out for lunch?" Said Kiba toward Yoruichi, she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I'm engaged you horny mutt."

"Well how about we-" Kiba was interrupted while asking Sui-Feng. She held up her engagement ring showing it to Kiba "To whom?" she just pointed toward me "The dobe?"

"I am too; Naruto is under the Clan Restoration Act…he has to have a minimum of 6 wives" Said Yoruichi. Hinata who started crying when she heard Sui-Feng was engaged to me, perked up.

'_Yes I still have a chance'_

**(Arena)**

"Begin" said Hayate. I smirked.

"Don't blink." I said toward Sasuke. I disappeared only to appear behind him and kick him in the back. He turned around and did hand seals.

"Fire style-Great Fireball Jutsu" he yelled sending a huge fireball toward me. I smirked and muttered

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens-Hyorinmaru." I swung my sword and rushed toward the technique. Sasuke smirked thinking that fire beats ice. When the two attacks collided the ice dragon plowed straight through the fire and roared toward Sasuke at alarming rate. He dodged but when the dragon impacted the wall it froze Sasuke's legs rendering him unable to move.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." I walked over to Sasuke and tapped the ice with the bottom of my sword. It began to crack and fell apart. I sheathed my sword and walked toward the others. I walked over to my fiancé's and gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Enjoy the show?" I asked them both.

"Yes, actually, you beat him down a few hundred pegs." I smirked and saw Sasuke being carried out on a stretcher.

"Arrogance will lead to downfall, Sasuke just proved that" Said Sui-Feng. I nodded and saw the others gawking at me. Sakura looked to Ino and said.

"I win, pay up Ino-pig." Ino grumbled and pulled out her wallet and handed the money to Sakura.

"I believe you owe us too" said Sui-Feng. Ino whimpered and handed over 400 Ryo. **(The matches go as canon and except Kiba fought Kankuro. Kankuro winning)** after pulling our numbers we called them out.

"Matches are as goes, Neji vs. Naruto, Gaara vs. Shino, Kankuro vs. Dosu, Shikimaru vs. Temari" said Sarutobi showing the chart. "Now you have a month to prepare for the finals, now train and I'll see you in a month." We all left the arena to prepare for the coming month. I, Sui-Feng, Yoruichi all headed straight for the hot springs to relax; luckily it was mixed bath day. Me, Yoruichi and Sui-Feng arrived and got into the hot springs. I looked at my two fiancés who were in towels, Yoruichi seemed to have exotic dark skin and a bigger bust, while Sui-Feng seemed lighter skinned and had a small best size. We all climbed in, I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of the bath. I smiled knowing things were looking up from my childhood. I have two fiancé's, I know my parents loved me, _'yup things are surely looking up' _I then heard giggling I then heard a soft

"Man I hit the jackpot with these two, my new book '_make-out paradise-the cat and bee.'_" My eyebrows twitched.

"What's the matter?" asked Sui-Feng noticing my twitch.

"You'll see in a minute, I'll be right back." I stood up and in a towel left the springs and went to where I heard the giggling. I looked to see an old man with long white hair and two red lines running down his face. I had a deadpan look on my face. He was crouching on a frog looking inside a peephole. I then walked up silently beside him and yelled "PERVERT!" he jumped in surprise and next thing I knew my two fiancé's appeared beside me. I looked to them and said, "This is what the matter is" then the two Captain-level Shinigami began to beat the pervert into a bloody pulp. After the beating we all got dressed and went back to the pervert. "So did you learn your lesson pervert?" he then stood up as if he wasn't beaten and appeared on a toad.

"I am not a pervert, I am Jiraiya, A SUPER PERVERT." I then shook my head; I looked to Yoruichi and Sui-Feng.

"C'mon let's leave this super pervert and go train for the month." They nodded and we shunpo'ed away for a month of tort- err training.

**Ok so there's chapter 3. Ok so I'm not adding anymore to the harem and thanks for some of the ideas for the harem. Ok so, if I messed up the final contestants please tell me, Sasuke isn't there obviously, so if I'm missing anybody please tell me. Ok so, I'm starting to develop a little into their relationships, I'm going to put up a poll, one option is to continue the invasion without Orochimaru and Kabuto or should I finish the exams. Either way, Naruto still befriends Gaara. And a PM question, should I bring back Minato and Kushina, and if yes, How?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I won't be living inside the apartment. Any way this is a Naruto x Harem, The pairings are: Sui-Feng, Yoruichi, Momo Hinamori, Tatsuki, Nel, Tia Hallibel, Unohana, Orihime, Sakura, Hinata, and Konan. Anyway without further ado the summary, Naruto at the chunnin exams, unlock his long sealed powers. He unlocks his Zanbatou, Hyorinmaru, any way without further ado the story:**

"Regular Speaking**"**

"**Zanpakuto or demon Speaking"**

"_Regular thinking"_

"_**Zanpakuto, demon or persona thinking"**_

**(1****st**** point of view)**

**(Finals)**

"Let the Chunnin Exams Begin!" said the Sandaime Hokage.

"Ok the first round Neji Hyuuga Vs. Naruto Uzumaki." Said Genma, The other competitors left except Neji.

"See even he knows that fate declares me the winner." Then ice began to form and rose upwards and then shattered revealing me.

"Shut your mouth Hyuuga, you have the gall to attack and nearly kill a family member" I said to Neji who frowned. "Proctor start the match." He nodded and yelled,

"The match between Hyuuga Neji and Naruto Uzumaki, Begin!" then Rietsu began to come off me like lightning. It began shredding my clothes. Until all that was left was clothes similar to Sui-Feng under her captains haori.

**(Stands)**

"this will be over…in a flash, just don't blink" said Sui-Feng.

"How do you know?" asked Lee.

"That move…is called Shunko, it is a upgraded version of the Shunpo, it drives Rietsu into the arms and legs, but unlike shunpo, it is a lot harder to control."

"Shunpo, Shunko, Rietsu? I'm sorry I'm not following." Said Kakashi.

"oh sorry…Shunpo is called Flash Step, a movement technique that allows you to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shunko is an much more powerful technique but a lot harder to control, and Rietsu is basically chakra without the physical portion." Said Yoruichi looking at the arena.

"You woman, teach me" Yoruichi turned around to see Sasuke. She snorted and turned back to look at the arena. "Don't you dare turn your back on me woman, I'm an Uchiha and I demand you to teach me." Sui-Feng then stood up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare demand anything of lady Yoruichi." Said Sui-Feng, Yoruichi smiled at her and said

"Don't worry my little bee, just enjoy the show." She nodded and sat next to Yoruichi.

**(Arena)**

The Rietsu calmed slightly and I next thing anyone knew except the captain and former captain shinigami, Neji hit the wall with spider cracks all around him where he hit the wall.

"Surrender Neji, I don't wish to kill you, I'm on par with the _'goddess of flash', _so I could end you right here." The Rietsu disappeared as I stopped the technique. I unsheathed my sword.

''_hello again Hyorinmaru.''_

"_**hello again hatchling, is this your opponent? His arrogance blinds him."**_

"_agreed, shall we remove that tree from his ass?"_

"_***chuckle* always crude, but yes."**_ I then shunpo'ed toward Neji, and attempted to immobilize him.

"I can't believe I have to use this on a commoner. Kaiten" he then spun releasing Chakra from his palms, making a protective dome. I then bounced off the dome and quickly recovered I used my hand to slow myself enough to stop. i then yelled

"Take a good look, This is my Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" which then causes ice to flow from Hyorinmaru onto me, starting at my right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around my sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over my shoulders with two large wings sprouting from my back and a long tail. The ice forms down my left arm encasing my hand which ends in a claw. my feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. I smiled as I remembered the way I gained my Bankai.

_**(flashback)**_

After Yoruichi explained to me how to gain a special move and allowing my Bankai to manifest, I stood staring down a large Chinese dragon made of ice. **"so hatchling what have you manifested me for?" **said Hyorinmaru.

"I wish to gain more power, to protect those I love, even to my dying breath." The dragon nodded and lowered his head,

"**Very well hatchling, to pass my test you must climb on and I will attempt to throw you off you must stay atop of me for 2 hour or you fail, now show me your resolve to protect your loved ones." **I climbed on and he took off, he began doing aerial stunts, he did everything, backflips, barrel rolls, dives, he did everything in the book but nothing worked. After 2 hours of heart stopping adrenaline, he landed and I plopped off the dragon as I lay on my back. The dragon chuckled and spoke **"your resolve to protect those precious to you is truly strong, you pass my test Dragoon, now go and protect them to your last breath." ** He then vanished, becoming a sword once again.

_**(Flashback end)**_

**(Arena)**

"What is that? The ice looks so beautiful" Said Sakura.

"That is his Bankai, it takes decades to master, that particular Bankai is called the Daiguren Hyorinmaru, he was killed when me, him and another went after Aizen, he struck him down when he thought he killed Aizen but was in fact he almost killed a teammate, she survived but he didn't, he almost cut me down only to be heavily injured." Said Sui-Feng still remembering the day "Aizen is still on the loose and we must stop him at all costs." Sui-Feng felt a hand on her shoulder to see it was Yoruichi.

"Don't worry we'll stop him" Said Yoruichi smiling.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you engaged to Naruto and why is he under the Clan Restoration Act?"

"The answer to the Second is that, Head-captain Yamamoto fears the war we are in will only get worse and wants allies in case it does, we lost a captain not too long ago." Said Yoruichi grimly, she looked at the field with my Bankai active, "and the answer to the first is easy, he is the last of two great clans, the Namikaze and Uzumaki."

"Wait, Namikaze as in the 4th Hokage Namikaze" asked Ino.

"Yes, now shush, I want to see the match" said Yoruichi.

**(Arena)**

"Now please surrender I don't wish to kill you" I said in a similar manner to a certain short white haired captain.

"Never!"

**Anyway that's my 4****th**** chapter everyone, I went into a little more detail into the soul society and his C.R.A. Now I won't be completely turning Naruto into toushiro as you seen in the second to last chapter, which was just off because of the Zanpakuto, he is still Naruto with only like 5% percent toushiro. Ok so I made the harem larger and I need more polls into if I should bring Kushina or Minato back. Hopefully next chapter I will show a little bit of Danzo and Naruto working together. Now please no flames but constructive criticism. This is gamester1941 logging off…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did I won't be living inside the apartment. Any way this is a Naruto x Harem, The pairings are: Sui-Feng, Yoruichi, Momo Hinamori, Tatsuki, Nel, Tia Hallibel, Unohana, Orihime, Sakura, Hinata, and Konan. Anyway without further ado the summary, Naruto at the chunnin exams, unlock his long sealed powers. He unlocks his Zanbatou, Hyorinmaru, any way without further ado the story:**

"Regular Speaking**"**

"**Zanpakuto or demon Speaking"**

"_Regular thinking"_

"_**Zanpakuto, demon or persona thinking"**_

**(1****st**** point of view)**

**(Arena)**

"Very well…I shall show you the reason never to hurt family" I flapped my wings taking flight. I pointed the sword at Neji. I then shot off like a bullet toward Neji whom if you looked closely could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I will not be beaten by a commoner. Kaiten" He rotating thinking it would stop the attack. The sword cut straight through the attack and pierced his shoulder, he screamed in pain as I pulled the sword from his shoulder. He attempted to attack me when he felt a cut to his legs, he screamed in more pain as he fell over clutching his wounds.

"This fight is over." I said as the ice began to fall off my body.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" The medics carried Neji out on a stretcher. I went up to stands to see my two fiancés giggling; I gave them a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" I asked them. They looked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes and sat next to them. "So did you enjoy the show?" I asked looking over to Shikimaru and Temari tryi8ng to outwit each other. I smiled at my old friend and kissed my two fiancé's and went back to the competitor's box. After Shikamaru given up and claiming he didn't have enough Chakra, he came back into the competitor's box. I smirked at him knowingly, he just muttered a troublesome. I chuckled and he gave me a smile.

"Since Shino has forfeited, would Naruto Namikaze please come down to the field." I shunpo'ed onto the field to see Gaara with an emotionless mask, I looked at the proctor and nodded. "Begin!" I then disappeared from sight and slammed my foot into his sand shield. I grunted as the sand began to encase my body. He was smirking as he got ready to finish me off. I then released a lot of Rietsu breaking the coffin of sand. I then unsheathed Hyorinmaru and charged Gaara, when I got close enough the sword sliced clean through, cutting his cheek. He was honestly surprised and screamed. Then sand began to gather around Gaara and began to take form.

"**Wahoo, I'm free!**" he looked toward me and sent a wave of sand toward me.

"Sit upon the frozen Heavens-Hyorinmaru." I yelled sending the ice dragon toward the wave of sand freezing it. Then the tanuki tried to crush me though I dodged. "Twice in one day is too much! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Then the ice began to form once again around my body. I then took flight to be level to the giant tanuki. I stared at him and then flew toward the monster and sliced the arm clean off freezing where the arm was cut. He again tried to crush me beneath the sand only for me to disappear. I then roared.

"1000 year ice prison!" then ice began to rise from the ground covering the Biiju. He tried to get free but to no avail. The tanuki was trapped and it knew went all the way up to Gaara where it stopped. I flew up to Gaara whom was trying to get away in fright. The ice fell off my body and I freed him from the ice. When he landed with a thud, I landed beside him and he tried to scoot away.

"No you will not finish my existence!" he said as he continued to move away. I looked sadly at him.

"It hurts doesn't it, the pain of being alone." I asked him "I don't care if you are a demon brother, I'll kill you if you threaten my precious people. I will kill you." He looked at me shocked.

"Why would you go so far for them?"

"Because they saved me from my loneliness, you have your sister and brother, cherish them Gaara." He nodded as medics took him away.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the crowd cheered as I walked to the competitors box, taking a nap, not caring about the other matches and waiting for my next match.

**Ok so I know its been what two weeks since I updated, it's mainly because I wanted to make a new story called "Naruto's new Family", anyway, so I'll be updating once maybe twice a weekend from now on. If you all want to see something please pm me and please don't flame me as it will BE IGNORED. Also I'm also making this a challenge, it doesn't have to be in first person but the harem list has to be the same and you can also change the Zanpakuto if you want…if nothing else signing off**


End file.
